My Oppa
by Ryubee
Summary: (Republish) karena kesalahan sang kakak, Kris, membuat Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa harus terseret kedalam permasalahan yang telah kakaknya perbuat. Apa yang akan Kris lakukan untuk menyelamatkan dan membawa kembali Baekhyun atas kekacauan yang telah ia lakukan?Chanyeol x Baekhyun / Chanyeol / Baekhyun / Chanbaek / Baekyeol / Warn! GS for uke / Slight : KrisTao and KrisBaek
1. Chapter 1

**My Oppa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

 **Rate : T**

 **Other Cast : Other exo member GS for uke**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **Note : FF ini udah pernah saya post disini sebelumnya dan sekarang saya republish lagi biar ff ini tertata lebih baik. Ada sebagian nama cast yang saya ganti karena saya kurang sreg.**

 **It's Genderswitch**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini tepat lima tahun setelah kematian orang tua Baekhyun, gadis mungil itu menatap pilu pada foto kedua orangtuanya yang kini terpajang di dinding kamarnya.

"Aku merindukan kalian... _eomma...appa_.." ucapnya lirih, sambil mengusap pelan bingkai figura yang terpajang foto kedua orang tuanya. Tak terasa airmatanya mengalir begitu saja jika mengingat orangtuanya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri walaupun sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak insiden kecelakaan mobil yang merenggut kedua orangtuanya, kesedihan masih dirasakan oleh Baekhyun. Tak jarang ia masih kerap kali menangis diam-diam di kamarnya jika mengingat kejadian tersebut. Wajar saja jika Baekhyun masih kerap kali menangis, karena Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya korban selamat dari kecelakaan maut tersebut.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Eomma, appa…bagaimana jika liburan kali ini kita ke Hawai dan mengunjungi Kris oppa, aku ingin sekali liburan bersama kalian dan Kris oppa, apakah kalian tidak pernah merindukannya?oh aku lupa..kalian bahkan tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untukku" ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya._

 _"Baek jangan seperti anak kecil, ayahmu sibuk. Dia harus mengurusi beberapa cabang perusahaan kakekmu yang ada di luar negeri lagipula kakakmu sedang studi disana, bukan sedang liburan." ujar sang ibu yang duduk di samping kemudi. Sedangkan sang ayah hanya diam di balik kemudinya, mendengarkan perdebatan kecil antara sang istri dan putri bungsunya._

 _"Eomma, appa dengarkan aku. Kalian selalu membatalkan acara liburan kita, apa eomma ingat? Liburan musim dingin tahun lalu? Kalian berjanji akan mengajakku dan Kris oppa untuk bermain ski, tapi pada akhirnya kalian membatalkannya karena appa harus melakukan rapat mendadak. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian, bahkan untuk bertemu kalian seperti ini saja sangat jarang sekali." ujar Baekhyun jujur, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Baekhyun iri dengan teman-temannya yang selalu menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan keluarganya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya akan menghabiskan waktu liburannya dengan Kris atau Buble, anjingnya._

 _Beruntung bagi Baekhyun yang mempunyai kakak seperti Kris. Kris sangat menyayangi adik bungsunya itu, bahkan ketika Kris ada waktu luang dia selalu mengajak Baekhyun jalan–jalan. Kris tidak ingin Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kesepian, sehingga sebisa mungkin Kris akan meluangkan waktunya untuk Baekhyun. Kris benci dengan kesibukan orangtuanya yang lebih mementingkan urusan bisnisnya daripada keluarganya. Karena itu juga ia menolak untuk menjadi pewaris perusahan keluarganya yang sudah turun temurun, sehingga kerap kali ia bertengkar dengan sang ayah gara-gara keputusannya itu_.

" _Bagaimana jika besok kita pergi menemui kakakmu?" usul sang ayah sambil melihat Baekhyun dari kaca spion. Walupun sedikit kurang jelas tapi tuan Byun tau bahwa anak bungsunya itu telah menitikan airmata karena matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Sebersit rasa bersalah hinggap dihati tuan Byun, ia tak tega melihat putri bungsunya menangis hanya karena ingin menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan orang tuanya._

 _"Apa appa sungguh–sungguh?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan, ia tak ingin liburannya kali ini gagal kembali seperti kejadian sebelum-sebelumnya._

" _Yeobo…tapi bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan direktur perusahaan dari Cina besok?" sang istri mengingatkan. Baekhyun tertunduk lesu, ia sudah menduga hal seperti ini pasti terjadi._

 _"Tenanglah sayang, biar sekertaris Kim yang mengaturnya. Lagipula Baekhyun benar, kita sudah lama tidak pergi liburan bersama." jawab sang ayah, sambil kembali menatap Baekhyun dari kaca spionnya. Sedangkan sang istri tidak bisa membantah jika sang suami sudah mengambil keputusan._

 _Sang ayah bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum ceria. Bahagia, itulah yang sang ayah rasakan ketika melihat putrinya tersenyum. Namun kebahagian itu sirna dalam sekejap, karena tiba–tiba saja sebuah truk besar menghantam mobil yang sang ayah kemudikan dari jalur berlawanan. Appa dan eomma Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi depan meninggal seketika di tempat kejadian karena terjepit body mobil. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi belakang mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Beruntung nyawanya masih bisa diselamatkan._

 _Baekhyun tersadar seminggu kemudian di rumah sakit setelah kecelakaan tersebut. Yang ia lihat pertama kali ketika membuka matanya adalah Kris, sang kakak yang berada di sampingnya. Selama Baekhyun dirawat Kris lah yang menjaga Baekhyun. Setelah mendengar kabar bahwa keluarganya terlibat kecelakaan Kris segera melakukan penerbangan dari Hawai ke Korea dan bahkan Kris rela meninggalkan studinya yang tengah berlangsung hanya untuk menemani sang adik._

 _Baekhyun mengetahui kematian orang tuanya dua minggu kemudian. Hal tersebut membuat keadaan Baekhyun terpukul dan akhirnya Kris memilih untuk tinggal di Korea dan meninggalkan studinya di Hawai hanya untuk menemani Baekhyun._ _Walaupun keluarga mereka cukup berada Kris memilih untuk tinggal di flat sederhana. Ia tidak mau tinggal bersama nenek dan kakeknya, padahal nenek dan kakeknya sudah menyuruh Kris untuk tinggal bersama mereka di rumahnya._

 _Untuk Baekhyun, tentu saja ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama sang kakak. Kakek dan neneknya tentu tidak lepas tangan begitu saja mereka mengirimkan sejumlah uang untuk memenuhi kehidupan Kris dan Baekhyun. Namun Kris selalu menolaknya, karena ia tahu ada sesuatu yang diinginkan kakeknya, yaitu agar Kris bersedia untuk menjadi pewaris perusahaannya._

 _Oleh karena itu Kris lebih memilih banting tulang untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dan Baekhyun daripada harus menerima uang pemberian sang kakek. Dengan alasan tidak ingin membuat adiknya khawatir, Kris sengaja tidak memberitahukan pekerjaannya kepada Baekhyun. Tetapi yang pasti Kris bekerja tidak sepeti kebanyakan orang, kadang ia bisa pulang cepat atau ia bisa pulang larut malam._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu flat yang di tempati Kris dan Baekhyun terbuka. Baekhyun segera menghapus air matanya dan melihat siapa yang baru saja datang. Jam kini menunjukan pukul satu dini hari.

" _Oppa_ …kau baru pulang?" tanya Baekhyun takut – takut "Apa _oppa_ sudah makan? Apa perlu aku menyiapkan air hangat untuk _oppa_ mandi?" cerca Baekhyun.

Kris hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya ini. "Aku sudah makan Baek dan aku akan langsung istirahat. Kau tak perlu repot–repot menyiapkan air hangat untukku." jawab Kris sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur Baek, hmmm? tanya Kris heran, karena tidak biasanya Baekhyun masih terjaga hingga larut malam begini.

"A…aku…akuu hanya…" Baekhyun tergagap sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau menangis lagi?" tebak Kris tepat sasaran, sambil mengangkat dagu sang adik agar menatap matanya, mata baekhyun kini tampak sudah berkaca–kaca " Ssshhhh tak apa jika kau menangis, aku tak akan marah padamu. Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah." Kris menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, sedangkan Baekhyun kini sudah terisak di dada Kris, karena sudah tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

"Aku merindukan _eomma_ dan _appa_." gumam baekhyun dalam dekapan sang kakak, tanpa Baekhyun sadari Kris juga kini menitikan air matanya. Ia juga sebenarnya merindukan kedua orang tuanya, namun ia harus tetap kuat untuk sang adik. Ia tak sanggup jika harus melihat adiknya bersedih.

"Mereka sudah bahagia disana Baek, tenanglah mereka melihat kita dari sana. Mereka akan menjaga kita." kata kris menenangkan.

" _Kajja_ kau harus tidur, kau harus istirahat." lanjut Kris " _Oppa_ akan menemanimu malam ini."

Tanpa membantah Baekhyun pun menurut apa yang kakaknya katakan. Ia cukup senang karena Kris mau menemaninya tidur malam ini, walaupun pada akhirnya Kris harus tidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman karena ia tidur di sofa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Note : See you again in the next chapter ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Oppa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

 **Rate : T**

 **Other Cast : Other exo member GS for uke**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **It's Genderswitch**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kring...kring….kring….

Jam alarm yang bertengger manis di meja samping tempat tidur Baekhyun berbunyi cukup nyaring hingga membangunkan pemilik kamar yang masih berpetualang di alam mimpinya. Baekhyun mengucek matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan bias cahaya matahari yang kini telah masuk melalui celah–celah jendela kamar. Ia memandang ke samping tempat tidurnya, tampak sofa dimana tempat Kris tidur semalam kini telah kosong.

" _Oppa…Oppa…_ " panggil Baekhyun, sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dilihatnya ruang keluarga flatnya. Sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Kris sedang duduk menonton televisi seperti yang selalu ia lakukan jika bangun pagi-pagi.

Apa _oppa_ sudah berangkat? Baekhyun bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

' _Tidak biasanya oppa pergi tanpa berpamitan terlebih dulu padaku_ ' gumamnya dalam hati.

Karena penasaran akhirnya Baekhyun pun bergegas untuk memeriksa kamar Kris. Namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil, Kris tidak ada di kamarnya. Raut kecewa terpancar diwajahnya, Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di meja makan. Pandangannya ia tujukan pada jam dinding yang bergerak perlahan dimana pada jam itu kini menunjukan pukul delapan pagi.

' _Mengapa oppa berangkat kerja pagi sekali? Mengapa dia tidak berpamitan padaku? Padahalkan aku belum membuatkan sarapan'_ monolog Baekhyun dalam hati _._

Tidak seperti biasanya Kris pergi tanpa berpamitan terlebih dulu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Kris setiap kali dia pergi bekerja, maka dia akan berpamitan pada Baekhyun dan dengan senang hati Baekhyun akan memasakan sarapan untuk Kris. Mungkin hanya dengan cara itulah ia dapat berterima kasih kepada Kris dan sedikit meringankan bebannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Bosan, itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Seharian ini Baekhyun hanya diam di flat, tak banyak kegiatan yang dapat ia lakukan. Sebagian besar waktunya hari ini ia habiskan dengan beres-beres, menonton tv dan memasak. Rasanya ingin sekali ia pergi keluar hanya untuk sekedar menghirup udara bebas ataupun berjalan–jalan di taman, tapi sepertinya cuaca hari ini tidak mendukungnya untuk pergi keluar, karena hujan ringan mengguyur kota Seoul dari pagi hingga sore menjelang.

Ting…tong…ting…tong

Bel flat Baekhyun berbunyi beberapa kali, tidak biasanya ada tamu yang berkunjung malam-malam begini ke kediamannya. Jika pun ada paling hanya Kyungsoo, sahabatnya sekaligus pemilik café tempatnya bekerja. Tak ingin membiarkan tamunya menunggu lama dengan segera Baekhyun pun membukakan pintu.

" _Omo…_ " mata Baekhyun terbelalak, ketika mendapati boneka teddy bear besar menyambutnya di depan pintu.

"Apa kau suka?" kepala Kris menyembul dari balik boneka teddy bear tersebut.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan merebut boneka teddy bear dari pelukan Kris

"Aku selalu suka apa yang _oppa_ berikan padaku." ujarnya.

"Kenapa _oppa_ tak membangunkanku tadi pagi?" tanya Baekhyun, kini keduanya tengah menyantap makan malam yang Baekhyun buat. Dengan lahap Kris menyantap makanan yang disediakan adiknya tersebut.

" _Mianhe…_ aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, kau tidur begitu nyenyak."

"Tapi aku benci _oppa_ yang tidak berpamitan padaku." desis Baekhyun, sambil membereskan bekas makannya.

"Kau marah? tapi aku membelikan boneka teddy bear sebagai tanda permintaan maafku padamu." Bela Kris.

"Aku tidak akan bisa marah padamu _oppa_ , bagaimana aku bisa marah pada kakak yang telah merawatku, hmm?" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah Kris.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Kris, karena adiknya itu tengah sibuk memakai mantel pada tubuh mungilnya.

"Hmmm, aku akan pergi ke supermarket. _Oppa_ tunggulah disini, aku hanya akan pergi sebentar" Baekhyun menahan pergerakan Kris yang sedang memakai mantelnya, ia tahu jika kakaknya tidak akan membiarkannya pergi seorang diri.

"Tapi…" belum juga Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi _oppa_ , aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. _Oppa_ beristirahatlah aku tau kalau _oppa_ lelah karena bekerja seharian." katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kris.

Ada rasa khawatir yang menyelimuti Kris ketika membiarkan gadis mungil itu pergi sendirian. Tidak, tidak seharusnya Kris membiarkan adiknya tersebut pergi sendirian, itulah yang terlintas dipikaran Kris saat ini. Ia tahu ada seseorang yang sedang mengincarnya kini dan ia takut jika adiknya terseret dan masuk ke dalam permasalahannya dan Kris tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Kris tahu Baekhyun bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus diantar kemanapun dia pergi dia sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa yang mandiri, tapi ini bukan masalah Baekhyun yang sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa ataupun belum. Ini menyangkut Baekhyun adiknya, yang harus ia lindungi. Tanpa membuang waktu Kris langsung pergi untuk menyusul Baekhyun.

Malam ini udara terasa cukup dingin, mungkin akibat dari hujan yang mengguyur kota seoul dari pagi hingga sore. Baekhyun mengeratkan mantelnya, udara dingin malam itu serasa menembus pori-pori kulitnya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, semenjak ia keluar dari flatnya seseorang telah memperhatikannya, mengikuti kemanapun setiap kakinya melangkah. Baekhyun memasuki supermarket, sedangkan orang itu menunggu di luar.

"Aku menemukan tempat tinggalnya dan aku sedang mengikuti adiknya sekarang." kata orang tersebut pada seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Baiklah aku akan mengirimkan alamat rumahnya sekarang." dan orang tersebut pergi begitu saja, setelah mengirimkan sesuatu kepada si penerima telepon. Cukup lama Baekhyun berada di supermarket, dan ia baru keluar ketika supermarket tersebut akan tutup.

"Baekhyun" teriak Kris, dengan segera Kris menghampiri adiknya tersebut. Kris mencoba mengatur nafasnya, deru nafasnya terengah-engah sepertinya Kris habis berlari dari flatnya menuju supermarket mengingat jam yang sudah semakin larut dan jarang taxi yang lewat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris, takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

" _Oppa_ …kenapa kau ada disini? _oppa_ tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya dan malah bertanya balik pada sang kakak, Kris hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kris menulang lagi pertanyaannya memastikan bahwa tidak terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya tersebut.

" _Nde oppa_ , aku baik-baik saja." ucap Baekhyun "Apa _oppa_ datang hanya untuk menjemputku?" tanyanya bingung.

" _Kajja_ …kita harus segera pulang, udara semakin dingin. Tidak baik jika terlalu lama berada di luar saat udara seperti ini." kata Kris, mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang ditujukan padanya.

" _Nde..oppa_ "

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki mengingat jarangnya kendaraan umum yang melewati jalan itu.

" _Oppa_ apa kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun memecah keheningan diantara keduanya, kakaknya benar–benar bertingkah aneh hari ini. Tiba–tiba saja langkah Kris terhenti ketika seorang pemuda dan dua orang pemuda lainnya -yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai pengawal pemuda tersebut- menghadangnya tepat di depan jalan masuk flat mereka.

"Hyungsik" Kris berucap pelan namun masih cukup di dengar oleh telinga Baekhyun, siapa namja di depannya ini? mengapa oppa mengenalnya? pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepala Baekhyun.

Belum sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi, Kris dengan cepat menarik Baekhyun ke belakang tubuhnya, sehingga kini Baekhyun bersembunyi di balik punggung sempit milik Kris. baekhyun benar–benar bingung dengan situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini.

"Akhirnya aku menemukannmu Kris." ucap Hyungsik penuh penekanan ketika memanggil nama kris "Siapa gadis cantik di belakangmu itu Kris? Bagaimana jika kau memperkenalkannya padaku?"

"Cih jangan harap, aku tak akan membiarkan dia bersamamu." sorot mata Kris menunjukan kebencian pada pemuda tersebut. Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada mantel Kris, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kakaknya dan pemuda bernama Hyungsik tersebut. Namun yang pasti sesuatu terjadi diantara keduanya dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apa itu. Apa ini menyangkut tentang pekerjaan kakaknya?

"Bawa dia" suruh Hyungsik kepada dua pengawalnya yang berusaha memisahkan Kris dengan Baekhyun.

" _Oppa…_ " teriak Baekhyun, ketika melihat Kris jatuh tersungkur akibat menerima pukulan dari seorang pengawal Hyungsik saat mencoba melindungi dirinya. Tetapi pada akhirnya sia–sia karena kini Baekhyun telah dibawa oleh pengawal hyungsik.

"Lepasakan" dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman dua orang tersebut namun tenaganya tak sepadan dengan kekuatan dua orang yang kini tengah mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat.

"Lepasakan adikku, brengsek. Dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan urusan kita." ucap Kris geram.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan?" Hyungsik tertawa menyeringai "Aku akan melepaskan adikmu jika kau mampu membayar semua kerugian yang aku alami, tapi jika tidak…" Hyungsik melirik sejenak ke arah Baekhyun yang masih meronta "Maka adikmu yang akan menjadi bayarannya." lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, HAH?" teriak Kris, emosinya kini tak bisa dibendung lagi bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Ia tak menyangka jika masalahnya akan melibatkan sang adik yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku ingin kau membayar semua kerugianku." jawab Hyungsik "Kau berhutang puluhan juta won padaku. Apa kau sanggup membayarnya, hmm?" Hyungsik diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kembali perkataannya "Aku yakin kau tidak bisa membayarnya, oleh karena itu aku akan membawa adikmu sebagai bayarannya." ucapnya sambil tertawa menyeringai ke arah kris

"Brengsek" kris memukul hyungsik dengan sekuat tenaga, hingga menyebabkan luka sobek disudut bibirnya. Dengan cepat Kris berusaha merebut Baekhyun dari dua pengawalnya, ia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada adik semata wayangnya.

" _Oppa_ sebenarnya ada apa ini? jelaskan padaku." ucap Baekhyun, ketika Kris berusaha melepasakannya dari pengawal Hyungsik, namun bukan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kris, hanya tatapan mata seolah meminta maaf yang Kris berikan, lagipula bukan saatnya untuk membahas itu sekarang.

"Ciiiih…kau mengambil keputusan yang salah." ucap Hyungsik geram "Urus dia dan bawa adiknya." katanya pada salah satu pengawalnya.

" _Oppa…_ " teriak Baekhyun, ketika pengawal Hyungsik yang lain mulai memukuli kakaknya dengan membabi buta membuat Kris memuncratkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Kris tak bisa berkutik, bagaimana bisa ia melawan lima orang sekaligus dalam waktu yang bersamaan sedangkan ia hanya seorang diri.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku?" cairan bening kini sudah mengalir di pipi Baekhyun tanpa bisa ia bendung.

"Diamlah kakakmu pantas mendapatkan hukuman seperti itu." sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha meronta, namun tetap saja tidak bisa.

"Kau benar–benar gadis yang merepotkan" ucap Hyungsik, karena dari tadi Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dan terus memanggil sang kakak yang kini sudah tak berdaya.

"Mmmhhh…" suara Baekhyun tertahan, karena kini Hyungsik membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, aroma dari sapu tangan itu perlahan-lahan membuat kesadaran Baekhyun mulai menghilang. Rasa pusing mendera kepalanya sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran diri sepenuhnya dan semua berubah menjadi gelap, yang ia lihat terakhir kali adalah Kris yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : FF ini pernah dipublish sebelumnya, kemudian saya hapus lagi supaya lebih baik. Tidak ada maksud lain, seperti berharap review banyak. Saya cuma ingin kalian nyaman baca ff saya ini. Mungkin untuk chap selanjutnya ratingnya akan berubah jadi M. hehehe…**

 **See you in next chapter**

 **Review juseyo~**

 **Saranghae ^^ Ppyong~**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Oppa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

 **Rate : T**

 **Other Cast : Other exo member GS for uke**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **It's Genderswitch**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jie_ …apa kau akan menemani Joonmyeon _oppa_ malam ini?" tanya Tao pada Yixing yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakak dari gadis bermata panda yang bernama Tao tersebut. Mereka tengah berjalan beriringan di tengah udara malam kota Seoul yang dingin.

"Aku rasa iya." jawab perempuan ber-dimple disebelahnya yang diketahui bernama Yixing. Tao hanya cemberut mendengar penuturan sang kakak. Ini adalah kedua kalinya Tao ditinggal sendiri oleh Yixing kakaknya, yang lebih memilih untuk menemani suaminya yang berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter. Yixing lebih memilih untuk menemani Joonmyeon daripada menemani sang adik untuk pergi berjalan–jalan menikmati keindahan kota seoul.

" _Jie_ … mengapa kau tega meninggalkan adikmu ini untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri, huh? Aku datang ke Korea untuk pergi berlibur, tapi kau malah meninggalkanku sendiri."

Entah harus bagaimana lagi Yixing menghadapi adiknya yang manja ini. Walaupun ia sudah dewasa namun sifatnya yang kekanakan, selalu membuatnya jengkel dan kadang kewalahan. Seperti kali ini, Tao yang terus merengek dari pagi hanya untuk memintanya menemani jalan-jalan.

Tao dan Yixing bukan merupakan warga negara Korea, keduanya merupakan warga negara China. Yixing pindah ke Korea karena ikut Joonmyeom suaminya yang seorang dokter berkebangsaan Korea, sehingga mau tak mau ia ikut dimana suaminya bertugas. Sedangkan Tao gadis bermata panda itu sedang menghabiskan liburan semesternya di Korea sambil melihat–lihat universitas tempat dia akan menuntut ilmu nantinya, karena ia berencana untuk pindah kuliah ke Korea.

Sebenarnya Joonmyeon sudah menyuruh Yixing untuk menemani Tao hari ini, mengingat betapa Tao ingin sekali berkeliling kota Seoul. Ia tak enak hati jika harus membuat adik iparnya tersebut membatalkan acara jalan–jalannya hanya karena Yixing lebih memilih untuk menemani sang suami jaga malam daripada harus menemani Tao untuk berjalan–jalan.

"Aaarrrggghhh." Tao berteriak histeris ketika ia berbelok di ujung gang, karena tiba–tiba saja kakinya tanpa sengaja menendang sesuatu. Dan betapa kagetnya bahwa objek tendangan tanpa sengaja itu adalah sesosok laki–laki dengan wajah penuh luka. Bisa tao lihat darah segar yang mengalir dari luka sobek pada dahi dan pelipisnya, pria tersebut tak lain adalah kris.

"Ada apa Tao?" Yixing yang berjalan agak dibelakang Tao segera menghampiri sang adik dan berusaha mencari tahu apa yang membuat sang adik berteriak.

"Astaga." Yixing terpekik ketika melihat apa yang membuat sang adik berteriak.

" _Jie_ … _jie_ apakah dia sudah mati?" tanya Tao ketakutan.

"Ayo kita tinggalkan saja dia, aku tak ingin mendapat masalah." ujar Tao sambil berusaha menarik tangan Yixing.

Tapi Yixing tidak bergeming, untunglah jiwa yixing masih cukup sadar apa yang harus ia lakukan dibandingkan adiknya tersebut. Satu yang ada dalam benaknya adalah bahwa orang tersebut butuh pertolongan. Dengan sigap ia segera berjongkok dan memeriksa keadaan pria yang ada dihadapnnya kini.

"Kita tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja Tao, dia masih hidup. Tapi dia kritis. Denyut nadinya begitu lemah kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit." ujar Yixing, untunglah dia masih ingat bagaimana menangani keadaan seperti ini . Pengalamannya dulu sebagai perawat ternyata masih berguna.

"Tao cepat panggil taksi kita harus segera membawanya." suara Yixing meninggi karena adiknya hanya diam membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Baiklah _jie_ " suara Tao terdengar bergetar.

Dengan segera Tao menghentikan taksi yang lewat, Mereka berdua dibantu dengan sang supir taksi tentunya segera memindahkan tubuh pria tersebut ke dalam taksi walaupun dengan susah payah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terbangun dengan rasa pusing di kepalanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan bias cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Dimana ini? Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling dimana tempatnya ia berada saat ini. Ia menyadari bahwa kini ia ada di dalam sebuah kamar yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu dengan penerangan seadanya, bahkan ruangan tersebut tak memiliki jendela ataupun ventilasi yang membuatnya terasa pengap. Ruangan ini hanya terdiri dari kasur, meja rias dan kursi seadanya.

 _Oppa…_ pikiran Baekhyun kembali melayang mengingat kejadian sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Bagaimana nasib kakaknya itu sekarang? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Mengingat tak berdayanya sang kakak ketika ia dipukuli oleh anak buah dari seseorang yang bernama Hyungsik tersebut.

Tak terasa air matanya kembali mengalir. Ia harus segera pergi mencari kakaknya lalu meminta pertolongan. Ia harus segera keluar dari ruangan ini. Untunglah Baekhyun tidak diikat seperti dalam adegan penculikan yang sering ia tonton di televisi. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari berusaha mendobrak pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

Namun belum sempat Baekhyun mendobrak pintunya sesosok laki-laki yang Baekhyun ketahui bernama Hyungsik muncul di depannya membuatnya terhuyung menubruk tubuh pria tersebut. Pria itu datang dengan seorang wanita disisinya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? mencoba kabur eoh?" Hyungsik menyunggingkan senyum piciknya ketika ia menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang terhuyung kepadanya. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Hyungsik dengan cara memukulnya tapi dengan cepat Hyungsik menghardiknya lalu menjambak rambut Baekhyun, menyeret ke kasur membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Kurang ajar. Kau benar–benar merepotkan." geram Hyungsik. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat berkutik laki-laki itu menyuntikan obat bius kepada baekhyun membuat perempuan itu kembali tak berdaya.

"Jadi bagaimana nyonya? Apa kau menerima penawaranku?" Hyungsik berpaling pada perempuan yang sedari tadi ia acuhkan karena harus mengurus Baekhyun.

"Aku berani menjamin dia belum pernah ada yang menyentuhnya." kini pandangan Hyungsik beralih pada Baekhyun yang tergeletak tak berdaya di kasur.

"Baiklah aku menyetujuinya, aku percaya padamu jika gadis ini belum pernah tersentuh." ucap wanita tersebut sambil memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Hyungsik.

"Senang berbisnis denganmu."ucap Hyungsik seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bawa dia." ucap wanita tersebut kepada pengawalnya dan segera membawa Baekhyun yang pingsan karena obat bius itu pergi dari tempat tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah sakit pusat Seoul malam itu terlihat cukup lenggang. Yixing segera membawa laki-laki itu kerumah sakit terdekat dimana suaminya bekerja. Ia segara menurunkan laki-laki tersebut dari taxi dibantu oleh Tao dan sang supir tentunya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya yixing?" tanya seorang perawat yang membantu Yixing menempatkan laki-laki itu di brankar rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak tau Xiumin, aku dan adikku menemukannya di jalan. Kurasa dia mengalami benturan di kepalanya, dan mengalami retak pada bagian tulang rusuknya." jelas Yixing sementara Tao disampingnya tampak terlihat panik dan lebih banyak diam.

"Baiklah kami akan segera menanganinya." dengan segera perawat tersebut membawa laki-laki yang dibawa Yixing ke ruang gawat darurat untuk segera ditangani dan mendapat perawatan. Sementara Yixing dan Tao menunggu di luar.

" _Yeobo…_ apa yang terjadi?" tanya Joonmyeo yang tengah berlari ke arah Yixing. Ia bingung ketika melihat istri dan adik iparnya berada di rumah sakit dalam keadaan tengah malam seperti ini, ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada mereka.

"Pasien yang ada di dalam…aku dan Tao menemukannya tergeletak di jalan. kumohon lakukan yang terbaik untuk menolongnya" ucap Yixing.

"Jadi kau yang membawanya?" ucap Joonmyeon tak percaya "Baiklah aku akan berusaha semampuku." jawabnya sambil berlalu masuk ke ruang gawat darurat.

Joonmyen memang bekerja di rumah sakit pusat kota Seoul. Ia memang tengah bertugas menjadi dokter jaga malam hari ini jadi wajar saja jika dia yang menangani segala sesuatu yang terjadi di rumah sakit.

" _Jie,_ bagaimana jika pria itu mati? Apakah kita akan dipenjara?" tanya Tao, sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

"Diamlah Tao yang terpenting adalah keselamatannya."

"Lalu bagaimana jika dia sadar nanti dan tiba-tiba dia menyalahkan kita? bahwa yang membuatnya babak belur seperti itu adalah kita?"

"Zitao! Sadarlah. Dia tidak mungkin seperti itu." ujar Yixing kesal. Untunglah dalam keadaan seperti ini Yixing masih bisa tenang menghadapinya dan berpikir jernih.

Bagaimana bisa adiknya berpikiran seperti itu. Hanya suasana hening yang menyelimuti diantara Yixing dan Tao. Yixing tak mau ambil pusing dengan pertanyaan–pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulut adiknya tersebut dan ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam. Lampu ruangan gawat darurat kembali menunjukan warna hijau yang berarti penanganan terhadap pasien telah selesai. Hampir dua jam Tao dan Yixing menunggu, mereka tidak pulang karena mereka ingin memastikan bahwa keadaan orang yang mereka tolong baik-baik saja.

"Untunglah anda segera membawanya kemari, jika sedikit saja terlambat mungkin dia akan kehilangan nyawanya. Dia akan kami pindahkan keruangan ICU untuk memastikan bahwa keadaannya tetap stabil. Dia masih butuh pengawasan intensif sebelum dipindahkan ke ruangan nantinya." ucap seorang dokter yang Yixing ketahui bernama Kim Eun Hee rekan kerja dari suaminya

"Kau hebat." ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengusap surai kehitaman istri kesayangannya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana jika malam ini kita pergi. Aku bosan, sudah lama kita tak pergi bersenang-senang." ucap Jongin.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke _club_? Bukankah kita sudah lama tak pergi itu ide bagus kita akan bersenang-senang melupakan sejenak pekerjaan kita. Akhir-akhir ini kita terlalu fokus dengan urusan pekerjaan yang menyita waktu. Jadi tak ada salahnya jika kita melupakannya sejenak" ucap Sehun menimpali Jongin.

"Chanyeol _Hyung_..ayo kita bersenang-senang. Sepertinya kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu atau kau terlalu fokus dengan wanita–wanita cantikmu di luar sana _hyung_?" Jongin berkata kepada laki-laki tinggi yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Karena pria yang bernama Chanyeol tersebut tidak bergeming sama sekali dan hanya fokus pada layar televisi di depannya.

" _Kajja_ Sehun-ah kita harus segera berangkat jangan lupa telepon Luhan dan Kyungsoo bahwa kita akan menjemputnya" usul Jongin.

"Kau ikut _hyung_?" Jongin kembali bertanya pada Chanyeol untuk memastikan bahwa laki-laki itu akan ikut atau tidak.

"Baiklah aku ikut. sepertinya aku butuh hiburan" ujar Chanyeol sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin hanya tertawa menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terbangun dari pengaruh obat biusnya. Ia merasakan udara dingin yang menerpa kulitnya. Ia kaget ketika mendapati dirinya kini telah berganti pakaian dengan memakai dress mini yang bahkan mengekspos bahu dan paha putih mulusnya. Tidak lupa dengan wajahnya yang kini telah memakai make up tebal yang menggoda dengan warna lipstick merah menyala.

Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat tak sadarkan diri. Yang ia ingat terakhir kali adalah Hyungsik menyeretnya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tak sadarkan diri. Dan kini Baekhyun terbangun bukan di tempat Hyungsik menyeretnya terakhir kali. Ini tempat baru yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui dimana. Baekhyun segera menyambar selimut untuk menutupi badannya yang terekspose. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Baekhyun takut.

"Astaga apa yang kau lakukan dengan riasanmu? Dan untuk apa kau menutupi tubuhmu dengan selimut?" seorang wanita memasuki tempat Baekhyun berada dengan segera ia melepas selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dan memperbaiki riasannya.

"Cepatlah nyonya akan marah jika kau tak segera keluar. Kau akan menjadi primadona para tamu malam ini"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang wanita itu bicarakan. Ketika pikirannya masih berkecamuk, perempuan itu telah menarik Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

Dentuman musik dengan volume suara yang tinggi menerpa indera pendengaran Baekhyun ketika keluar dari kamarnya. Suasana khas _club_ dengan cahaya remang-remang dan lampu disko yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut menyimpulkan pemikiran Baekhyun seketika. Bahwa dia sekarang sedang berada di sebuah _club_ malam.

Tiba–tiba saja perempuan tadi membawa Baekhyun ke tengah–tengah panggung. Baekhyun tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang wanita itu bicarakan. Pikirannya terlalu kalut. Dan tiba-tiba saja riuh para pengunjung yang berteriak kesenangan seolah menggema keseluruh ruangan setelah perempuan itu selesai bicara dan meinggalkannya sendiri. Bingung, takut dan khawatir semuanya campur aduk menjadi satu air mata bening kembali turun dari kedua mata indah milik Baekhyun. Namun yang bisa Baekhyun tangkap adalah bahwa Hyungsik telah menjualnya kepada seorang mucikari dan kini ia berdiri disini dengan _dress_ mini untuk memuaskan para pria yang "Lapar."

Baekhyun berusaha kabur ketika seorang pria setengah baya naik ke atas panggung dan mulai meraba keelokan tubuhnya. Dalam hati Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya karena tubuhnya seolah kaku dan tak bisa berkutik. Tubuhnya gemetar, Baekhyun takut. Ya, sungguh takut. Seorang pria kembali naik ke atas panggung dan mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya bahkan ia tak segan untuk meremas payudara Baekhyun. Dengan sekuat tenaga baekhyun mencoba menjauh dan menepis tangan–tangan nakal yang menggerayangi tubuhnya. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya membasahi pipinya.

Sementara dari kejauhan seseorang tengah menatap dingin apa yang terjadi diatas panggung, seolah tak menggodanya sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter tiga done re-edit ^^**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah review, follow dan favorit. Untuk yang review maaf sebesar-besarnya belum bisa saya jawab pertanyaannya soalnya saya takut jika balas review nanti saya malah spoiler…hehehe…**

 **Kalau yang penasaran apa yang terjadi sama Kris, Baekhyun dan yang lainnya ikutin terus aja cerita ini. Semuanya akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu kok ^^.**

 **See you in next chapter**

 **Review juseyo~**

 **Saranghae ^^ Ppyong~**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Oppa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

 **Rate : T**

 **Other Cast : Other exo member GS for uke**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **It's Genderswitch**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan kekasihnya tangannya menunjuk perempuan yang kini tengah berdiri di atas panggung.

"Ck…kau masih melirik yang lain? sedangkan aku ada di depannmu sendiri?" ucap Luhan dengan nada tidak …Sehun lupa bagaimana pencemburunya kekasihnya itu.

"Hei maafkaan aku. Aku hanya penasaran dengannya. Bagiku kau tetap yang terbaik." ujar Sehun mncoba mencairkan suasana sambil kembali meraup bibir tipis milik Luhan.

"Aku rasa dia orang baru, lihatlah dia bahkan tidak bisa meliukkan tubuhnya di atas panggung." ucap Jongin "Bagaimana bisa Yejin _noona_ membawa perempuan yang tidak berpengalaman seperti itu kemari? benar-benar mengecewakan." sambungnya lagi.

"Yejin _eonnie_ tak akan membawa seseorang jika ia tidak istimewa Kim Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo yang tengah bergelayut mesra di pangkuan sang kekasih "Aku rasa dia hanya masih terlalu polos, lihatlah dia bahkan masih harus belajar meliukan tubuhnya. Aku bertaruh jika perempuan itu belum pernah disentuh oleh lelaki manapun." Kyungsoo berucap yakin sambil melirik sekilas pada perempuan yang ada di atas panggung.

Chanyeol hanya diam menikmati birnya dan memilih untuk tidak ikut terlibat dalam pembicaraan sahabatnya, tapi yang pasti Chanyeol mendengarkan apa yang sahabatnya bicarakan. Ia melihat ke atas panggung tempat perempuan itu kini berdiri, Chanyeol memperhatikan perempuan itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Harus Chanyeol akui perempuan itu cukup berani untuk memukul para lelaki hidung belang yang berani menggerayangi tubuhnya, walaupun usahanya itu akhirnya sia–sia. Chanyeol seolah terhipnotis oleh adegan di atas panggung, hingga akhirnya seorang lelaki atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seorang _ahjussi_ menarik perempuan tersebut dari atas panggung. Chanyeol kembali menegak birnya yang masih tersisa.

" _Hyung_ bersenang–senanglah, lihatlah banyak wanita cantik disekitarmu" ujar Jongin karena dari tadi Chanyeol hanya menikmati birnya tanpa menghiraukan wanita-wanita cantik yang bergelayut mesra di dekatnya yang memperlihatkan kemolekan tubuh mereka. Tapi chanyeol seolah tak terpengaruh dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, ia lebih fokus menyaksikan adegan yang ada di atas panggung.

"Aku pergi _hyung_ ada yang harus aku lakukan dengan Kyungsoo. Jangan terlalu lama berpikir, cepatlah pilih salah satu wanita untuk menemanimu malam ini sebelum mereka diambil oleh _ahjusi-ahjussi_ genit itu _hyung_." Jongin menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun sudah lebih dulu menghilang dengan Luhan yang entah pergi kemana.

Chanyeol bukan orang awam yang tidak tahu apa-apa, Ia tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga Sehun dengan Luhan. Kalian tentu tahu bukan apa yang dilakukan keduanya? sepertinya sudah menjadi rutinitas keduanya setiap kali mereka pergi ke club malam, tapi tidak bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menyewa perempuan-perempuan tersebut hanya untuk menemaninya, selebihnya ia tak pernah melakukan apapun dengan wanita-wanita sewaannya. Walau tak jarang banyak perempuan yang memintanya untuk melakukan sex. Chanyeol masih cukup sadar dibandingkan dengan kedua temannya, Sehun dan Jongin.

Chanyeol kembali meneguk bir nya, matanya terpejam menikmati semua alunan musik yang DJ mainkan. Matanya kembali terpaku pada gadis di yang ada di panggung, gadis itu masih berusaha menjauh dari _ahjusi_ yang mencoba menggodanya. Gadis itu mencoba menghindar tapi ahjusi tersebut berhasil menarik lengan tali _dress_ nya hingga membuat lengan gaunnya robek dan memperlihatkan bahu putih mulusnya yang terbuka.

Chanyeol kembali meneguk bir nya, matanya terpejam menikmati semua alunan musik yang DJ mainkan namun jujur saja pikirannya justru tertuju pada perempuan di panggung tadi yang kini sudah menghilang dengan _ahjusi_ yang tadi menganggunya. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, mengapa bayangan perempuan tadi terus berputar di otaknya.

"Chanyeol-ah apa yang kau lakukan di tempatku?" tanya seorang wanita yang baru saja menghampiri Chanyeol yang hendak bangkit dari duduknya.

"Beruntung sekali aku bertemu denganmu disini, Yejin _noona_ " dengan lembut Chanyeol mengusap pelan pipi perempuan yang ada di depannya kini. Sementara sang wanita menikmati sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya.

"Apa yang membuat anak dari seorang direktur Park datang mengunjungiku eoh?" tanya perempuan tersebut yang diketahui bernama Yejin, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemilik _club_ malam tersebut.

"Aku tertarik dengan gadis yang ada di panggung tadi _noona_ , aku belum pernah melihatnya disini bisakah aku menemuinya?" ucap Chanyeol _to the point_ tanpa mengehentikan pergerakan tangannya yang membelai perempuan di depannya ini. Sentuhan–sentuhan yang diberikan Chanyeol benar–benar memanjakan Yejin.

"Kau memang tidak pandai untuk berbasa–basi Chanyeol, tapi kurasa kau tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang karena dia sedang melayani tamuku yang lain." ujarnya.

"Kau menolak tawaranku _noona_? Aku bahkan bisa membayar dua kalilipat darinya."

"Hahaha baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu menemuinya. Kau benar–benar pintar memilih Chanyeol-ah" bisik Yejin di telinga Chanyeol dengan seduktif.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ingin sekali Tao pergi dari ruangan bernuansa putih ini sekarang, ya Tao sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk menunggui pria yang bahkan ia tidak tahu asal usulnya. Mengapa ia harus terlibat dengan pria yang tidak dikenalnya ini. Semalam setelah operasi, Yixing dan Tao memang tidak langsung pulang ke rumah dan memilih untuk tinggal hingga pria yang ditolongnya dipindahkan ke ruangan.

Tapi sial bagi Tao, kakaknya itu malah menyuruhnya untuk menunggui pria ini. Tao menolak habis–habisan karena ia tidak ingin terlibat masalah, tapi justru disinilah akhirnya Tao berada. Kakaknya meninggalkannya dengan alasan ia akan menemui dokter yang menangani pria ini, yang diketahui bernama Kim Eun Hee dan juga Joonmyeon suaminya, tapi hingga sekarang Yixing belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jika ini Cina mungkin sudah dari tadi Tao meninggalkan ruangan ini dan pulang ke apartemennya. Tapi sayang ini bukan Cina melainkan Korea, ia tidak tahu jalan pulang menuju apartemennya, bisa–bisa dia tersesat dan berakhir di kantor polisi.

Jika dibandingakan dengan Tao, rasa kemanusiaan Yixing benar-benar sangat tinggi, bahkan dia memutuskan untuk merawat pria ini hingga sembuh. Kadang Tao bingung dengan sikap sang kakak yang satu ini.

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini _jie_? Bagaimana jika dia bangun nanti?" Tao berujar pada dirinya sendiri, ia memandang pria yang kini terbaring di depannya dengan infus yang terpasang ditangan serta alat bantu pernafasan yang terpasang dihidungnya.

Dengan seksama Tao memandang lekat pria yang tengah terbaring di depannya ini, dan tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyum dengan pipi merona. Pria ini tampan jika saja wajahnya tidak dipenuhi luka seperti ini pikirnya.

"Kau tidur seperti ini pun bahkan tetap terlihat tampan." ujar Tao pelan "Ah apa yang kau pikirkan Zitao." Tao menggeleng–gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menepis pikiran konyol yang baru saja terlintas di kepalanya.

"Hei kapan kau bangun? kau benar–benar merepotkan." Tao kembali berbicara pada pria di depannya ini walaupun ia tahu pria ini tidak akan merespon apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Hei kau bangun?" ketika melihat pergerakan dari pria tersebut dan perlahan–lahan mata yang tadinya tertutup kini perlahan terbuka.

"Astaga bagaimana ini…" Tao benar-benar panik saat ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang "Hei kau sudah sadar? apa ada yang sakit? apa kau ingat sesuatu?" akhirnya dengan memberanikan diri Tao bertanya.

"Dimana ini?" ucap Kris parau.

"Kau dirumah sakit. Aku dan _jie-jie_ menemukanmu dijalan, untunglah kau masih bisa diselamatkan" ucapnya menjelaskan.

"Baekhyun"

"Kau ingat sesuatu?" Tao tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan pria ini barusan. Siapa Baekhyun? tapi pria itu tak menggubris pertanyaan Tao

"Yaa! apa yang kau lakukan?" ketika Tao menyadari pria tersebut bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai mencabut satu persatu alat yang menempel di tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Baekhyun ketika _ahjusi_ itu membawanya ke dalam sebuah kamar. Baekhyun tidak bisa berkutik ketika kedua tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh _ahjusi_ itu hingga membuat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun memerah. Dengan kasar _ahjusi_ itu mendorong Baekhyun ke kasur dan memenjarakannya dengan tubuhnya.

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku paman" Baekhyun memukul dada _ahjusi_ itu yang tengah menghimpitnya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada Baekhyun terus memukul berharap jika _ahjusi_ itu mau melepaskannya. Tapi sepertinya dugaannya salah, _ahjusi_ itu malah semakin menjadi dan sudah melepaskan bajunya.

"kau benar–benar menggairahkan, aku ingin langsung memulainya. tapi bagaimana jika kita bermain– main dulu? sepertinya kau belum terlalu berpengalaman" ucapnya ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku" entah berapa kali Baekhyun memohon, air matanya terus saja mengalir. Ia bukan gadis murahan yang bertugas untuk memenuhi nafsu pria–pria bejat ini.

"Tenanglah aku akan melepaskanmu setelah selesai nanti, kau tak perlu takut." ucap ahjusi tersebut, dengan kasar _ahjusi_ itu mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun di belakang punggung, hingga membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berkutik dan berbuat apa–apa.

"Paman kumohon" ujar Baekhyun lemah.

"Tenanglah…aku akan berbuat lembut denganmu" _ahjusi_ tersebut mulai menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun, jari–jarinya membelai wajah lalu turun menciumi leher Baekhyun hingga memberikan tanda di leher jenjang milik gadis itu. _Ahjusi_ itu tak henti – hentinya mengeluarkan kata-kata "kekagumanya" ketika ia melihat belahan dada Baekhyun yang terbuka dan meremasnya.

Baekhyun menginggit bibirnya, mencegah mulutnya tak mengeluarkan desahan namun tanpa sadar satu desahan lolos dari bibirnya. _Ahjusi_ tersebut tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ketika berhasil membuat gadis di depannya ini mendesah "Bagaimana bisa kau setegang ini? padahal aku belum melakukan apapun padamu? Baiklah jika kau sudah tidak tahan aku akan memulainya sekarang." pria tersebut menurunkan zipper suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar, membuat _ahjusi_ tersebut harus menghentikan kegiatannya. Chanyeol dan Yejin berdiri di ambang pintu

"Sialan! mengapa kau mengganguku huh? Umpat si _ahjusi_ itu kasar dan berteriak karena kesenangannya tiba-tiba di ganggu oleh dua orang di depannya kini "Aku bahkan belum memulainya."

" Bawa dia. Dia milikmu Chanyeol-ah" ucap Yejin

Chanyeol memandang iba pada sosok gadis di depannya, mata mereka beradu satu sama lain, entah mengapa rasanya ia begitu marah saat _ahjusi_ tadi menggoda gadis tak berdaya ini. Chanyeol masih ingat jelas wajah gadis itu yang menyiratkan ketakuan juga tatapan matanya yang seolah meminta tolong, benar–benar membuatnya ingin menghajar _ahjusi_ tersebut. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol melindungi gadis itu bahkan ia rela melakukan apa saja demi melindungi gadis di depannya ini. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tidak pernah Chanyeol rasakan, rasa yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Keluarkan dia" dengan sigap para bodyguard Yejin mengeluarkan _ahjusi_ itu dengan paksa.

"Hei apa–apaan ini? tak seharusnya kau melakukan ini padaku. Kau harus ganti rugi semua uangku" ucap ahjusi itu kesal, namun tetap saja Yejin tidak memperdulikannya dan pria itu tetap dibawa keluar oleh bodyguard–bodyguardnya karena berusaha memberontak.

"Selamat menikmati malammu Chanyeol-ah."

"Aku akan membawanya pulang." ucap Chanyeol, yang membuat Yejin kembali berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Kau tahu peraturannya Chanyeol. Kau tidak bisa begitu, bayaranmu hanya untuk tidurnya malam ini, bukan untuk membawanya pulang. Bahkan untuk uang mukanya saja itu masih kurang."

"Aku akan membayarnya." ucap Chanyeol mantap.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu tapi sebelum kau membayar gadis itu tetap milikku dan akan tinggal bersamaku." ucap Yejin berusaha membuat kesepakatan dengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah akan aku kirimkan pembayarannya besok." Chanyeol mengakhirinya dengan kesepakatan yang mereka buat.

"Malam ini nikmatilah bersamanya. Aku ingin uang itu sebelum pukul dua belas malam, jangan sampai kau terlambat besok." kata Yejin dan berlalu keluar.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih duduk di ranjang dengan tangan terikat, dapat dilihat raut ketakutan di wajahnya. Penampilannya benar–benar kacau, mata yang sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis dan hidung yang memerah dengan gaun yang sobek dibagian lengan. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ketika Chanyeol, berusaha untuk membuka kedua ikatan di tangannya.

"Jangan takut" hanya itu kata yang terucap dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku." Baekhyun berkata lirih dan cukup pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh telinga Chanyeol "Tolong aku."

"Tenanglah…aku akan melepaskan dan menolongmu dari Yejin noona" Chanyeol menenangkan. Setelah melepas ikatan di tangan Baekhyun, diselimutinya tubuh Baekhyun yang terbuka dengan selimut. Dapat ia lihat bekas kissmark dileher gadis itu. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa marah ketika mengetahui bahwa gadis di depannya ini telah dinodai oleh lelaki lain.

Chanyeol dapat mendengar dengan jelas Baekhyun yang terus mengucapkan kata "lepaskan aku" dan "tolong aku" hingga gadis itu terlelap tidur dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Gadis itu terguncang rupanya atas kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

"Sst…tenanglah kau baik-baik saja bersamaku" ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah review, follow dan favorit di chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewer : Light-B | V3 | ChanHunBaek | VampireDPS**

 **See you in next chapter**

 **Review juseyo~**

 **Saranghae ^^ Ppyong~**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Oppa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS), Kris**

 **Rate : T**

 **Other Cast : Other exo member GS for uke**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **It's Genderswitch**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing tengah berjalan menuju ruangan Kris dengan Joonmyeon tentunya, karena dia harus memeriksa keadaan pasiennya tersebut. Dengan langkah tergesa ia berjalan ke arah ruangan dimana Kris dirawat ketika mendengar suara ribut–ribut dari ruangan tersebut. Samar–samar ia bisa mendengar suara adiknya yang berteriak dari dalam ruangan.

"YA! apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Tao, karena orang asing yang ia tolong kini berusaha melepaskan semua alat yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Hei kau tak bisa melepaskan semua alat ini. Ini semua akan membantu penyembuhanmu" ucap Tao asal. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi situasi seperti ini, barusan ia hanya asal bicara saja. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa sebenarnya fungsi alat–alat yang menempel pada tubuh pria di depannya ini. Ia butuh Yixing sekarang, dimana kakaknya itu saat dibutuhkan seperti ini?

"Hei..hei..berhentilah melepasnya. Astaga mengapa kau melepas infusmu?" Tao kaget ketika melihat tetes darah yang berasal dari lengan pria tersebut "Kau tak boleh melepaskan cairan infusmu. Ini membantumu agar cepat sehat." ujar Tao.

Kris cukup kesal dengan gadis yang ada di dekatnya sekarang ini. Gadis ini benar–benar cerewet dan tak membantunya sama sekali, Kris memandangnya tajam. Tao menunduk ketika matanya beradu dengan mata tajam milik Kris, Tao tidak suka dipandang seperti itu. Itu benar–benar membuatnya tak nyaman apalagi ia dipandang oleh orang yang tidak dikenal. Tao memilih untuk menunduk daripada harus balik menatapnya. Dari pakaiannya, Kris bisa menyimpulkan bahwa gadis ini bukanlah perawat ataupun dokter, lalu mengapa gadis ini bisa ada disini? di ruangannya? tapi Kris tidak memperdulikan itu sekarang, yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana ia harus keluar dari sini dan menemukan Baekhyun secepatnya.

Kris berusaha berdiri dari ranjangnya, ia mati–matian menahan pening di kepalanya mengingat ia belum sembuh benar. Luka di kepalanya benar–benar membuatnya tersiksa, selain harus menahan rasa pening ia juga harus menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya akibat lukanya yang belum sembuh.

"Hei…kau tak boleh kemana–mana. Bisakah kau tak berulah? Mengapa kau selalu menyusahkanku sejak semalam?" Tao menggerutu dan berusaha mengahalangi Kris untuk tidak pergi kemana–mana. Jika tidak ingat pesan kakaknya mungkin dengan senang hati Tao akan membiarkan pria ini pergi daritadi, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot–repot untuk menjaganya. Tapi ia cukup sadar akan tanggung jawabnya untuk menjaga pria ini, jika ia tidak menjaganya dengan baik maka bersiap–siaplah ia menerima omelan dari sang kakak. Hei sejak kapan Tao tau tentang tanggung jawab? bukankah tadi malam ia yang menyuruh Yixing untuk membiarkan orang ini dan tak menolongnya?

"Lepaskan aku" teriak Kris ia benar–benar kesal terhadap gadis kurang ajar yang ada di depannya kini.

"Tidak." suara Tao tak kalah kencang dari suara Kris. Laki-laki itu cukup terkejut saat Tao malah balik membentaknya, tapi Kris tetap mempertahankan wajah dinginnya.

"Kau harus tinggal disini hingga kau dinyatakan benar–benar sembuh." Tao terus memblokade jalan Kris untuk lewat. Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas, ia tak ada waktu untuk meladeni gadis ini yang terpenting adalah ia harus mencari Baekhyun sekarang.

Cklek

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampakan dua sosok yang dari tadi Tao tunggu–tunggu kedatangannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yixing dan Joonmyeon. Tao benar–benar merasa lega atas kehadiran mereka, Tao sudah mati kutu oleh laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Ada apa ribut–ribut?" tanya Yixing yang baru saja memasuki ruangan diikuti Joonmyeon dan juga dua orang perawat dibelakangnya.

"Tuan mengapa kau bangun dari tempat tidurmu? tak seharusnya kau beranjak dari tempat tidurmu. Luka–lukamu masih belum sembuh dan kau harus istirahat untuk pemulihan kondisimu." ucap Yixing lembut. Yixing mencoba untuk membujuk Kris kembali ke tempat tidurnya, namun Kris menepis dengan kasar tangan Yixing yang melingkar di lengannya. Berkali–kali Yixing membujuk Kris, namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Kris dengan sekuat tenaga masih berusaha keluar dari ruangan dengan melawan blokade dua perawat tadi yang ikut bersama Yixing dan juga Joonmyeon. Tao hanya diam memandangi apa yang terjadi di depannya. Tanpa Kris ketahui Yixing tengah memberi isyarat pada Joonmyeon untuk memberikan obat penenang bagi Kris. Ini satu–satunya cara untuk menangani pasien yang keras kepala seperti Kris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris memandang Joonmyeon tajam yang tengah menancapkan jarum suntik di lengan Kris.

"Aku berusaha membantumu, ini cara agar kau cepat pulih." ucap Joonmyeon tenang. Ketika Kris berusaha melepaskan jarum itu dari lengannya, tiba–tiba saja mata Kris terasa berat, hingga akhirnya kegelapan lebih dulu menyergapnya. Dengan segera perawat–perawat itu membaringkan kembali tubuh Kris di tempat tidurnya dan memasangkan kembali alat–alat yang tadi sempat dilepas oleh Kris.

"Kau menjaganya dengan baik Tao- _er_ " Yixing mengelus surai adiknya itu dengan sayang, tapi Tao tidak memperdulikannya matanya sibuk memandangi Kris yang sedang dibaringkan oleh perawat "Jika kau tidak menjaganya mungkin dia sudah kabur."

"Kris Wu, umur 24 tahun." ujar Joonmyeon membuat Yixing dan Tao menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau menemukan identitasnya?" tanya Yixing penuh semangat, sementara Tao tidak begitu tertarik sama sekali. Ditangan Joonmyeon terdapat dompet milik si pasien.

"Ya aku menemukankan tanda pengenal ini di dalam dompetnya. Hanya terdapat nama dan nomor telepon, tak ada keterangan lainnya." jawab Joonmyeon.

"Benarkah? Coba aku lihat. Mungkin kita bisa menghubungi nomor tersebut nanti, setidaknya kita tahu namanya." ucap Yixing lega.

"Siapa wanita ini? _Aigo…_ dia lucu sekali, apakah dia pacarnya?" Yixing menunjuk foto yang ada dalam dompet tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa mungkin saja" Joonmyeon menanggapi pertanyaan istrinya barusan.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya _oppa_?" Zitao yang tampak penasaran lalu mengambil dompet tersebut dari tangan Joonmyeon. Di dalamnya terdapat foto Kris dengan seorang gadis, keduanya terlihat mirip satu sama lain. Kris tersenyum dengan santainya sedangkan gadis di foto itu membentuk huruf V sign dengan anjing di gendongannya, keduanya benar–benar tampak serasi. Tao mencoba mengeluarkan foto itu dari tempatnya. Ia cukup penasaran dengan gadis yang berada dalam foto tersebut, siapa tahu ada sesuatu dibalik foto tersbut pikirnya. Tao mencoba membalik foto itu namun hasilnya nihil tak ada nama taupun petunjuk tentang siapa gadis itu. Tao menyerahkan kembali dompet itu kepada Joonmyeon, tentu saja setelah mengembalikan kembali foto tersebut pada tempatnya.

"Tao ayo pergi, kita harus pulang." Yixing membuyarkan lamunannya.

" _Jiejie_ …bisakah aku diam disini untuk menjaganya lagi? ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan dengannya. Kau jemput saja aku nanti malam atau aku akan pulang dengan Joonmyein oppa nanti." Ucapan Tao membuat dahi Yixing mengkerut heran, ia merasa aneh dengan permintaan adiknya tersebut.

"Apa kau yakin?" Yixing memastikan.

Bukankah tadi malam Tao yang meminta padanya habis–habisan agar ia tidak menjaga orang asing ini? Mengapa sikapnya berubah 180 derajat daritadi malam? Tapi Yixing tak ambil pusing, jika itu sudah keinginannya maka Yixing mengabulkannya, lagipula bagus jika ada seseorang yang menjaga Kris sehingga setidaknya dia tak akan bisa kabur dengan mudah.

"Ya, _Jie_." Tao meyakinkan

"Baiklah aku pergi, akan ku jemput kau nanti." ucap Yixing, yang kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol merenggangkan otot–ototnya, semalaman tidur di sofa membuat badannya terasa kaku dan pegal. Sebenarnya tadi malam ia tidur di kasur, namun gadis di sampingnya itu tiba–tiba saja bangun dan memandangnya dengan ketakutan. Walaupun ia tak berniat melakukan apapun pada gadis itu, namun melihatnya yang ketakutan membuatnya memilih untuk tidur di sofa. Chanyeol tidak ingin gadis ini berpikiran macam–macam tentangnya. Ia juga tak ingin membuat gadis ini takut padanya, gadis itu hanya diam dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada ranjang, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, pandangan matanya sayu. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh, ingin sekali ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya, tapi ia urungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih untuk membiarkan gadis itu sendiri, sendiri tenggelam dalam pemikirannya karena Chanyeol merasa bahwa gadis itu memang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Tanpa sadar gadis itu kembali tertidur dengan posisi tubuhnya yang masih bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Dengan hati–hati Chanyeol membenarkan posisi tidur gadis itu agar ia berbaring dengan nyaman, menyelimutinya sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan tidurnya di sofa.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Chanyeol, ketika ia melihat gadis itu kini tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya, Chanyeol berjalan mendekat untuk memastikan bahwa keadaan gadis ini baik–baik saja. Namun Baekhyun memundurkan badannya hingga menyentuh kepala ranjang

Chanyeol tersenyum "Tenanglah, aku tak akan menyakitimu, aku akan berusaha membantumu." untunglah gadis di depannya ini tak lagi mencoba menjauhinya bahkan kini ia membiarkan Chanyeol duduk disampingnya dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Apakah ini sakit?" tanya Chanyeol sembari memegang lengan Baekhyun yang memerah akibat diikat terlalu kencang. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan. Walaupun terselip sedikit rasa takut tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa percaya pada pemuda di depannya ini, ia percaya bahwa pemuda di depannya ini pemuda yang baik, lihatlah bahkan ia memeriksa keadaannya dan jangan lupakan bahwa pemuda di depannya ini bahkan rela tidur sofa dan tak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun diam sebentar, ia cukup ragu untuk memberitahukan namanya, tapi akhirnya dengan suara pelan Baekhyun memberitahukannya "Baekhyun, namaku Wu Baekhyun" ucapnya "Apa kau akan menolongku? Kumohon aku harus bertemu dengan kakakku"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, tepat saat itu pintu terbuka dan dua sosok pria muncul, yang sudah Chanyeol ketahui bahwa mereka adalah pengawal–pengawal Yejin. Baekhyun segera bersembunyi dibalik punggung sempit milik Chanyeol, namun dengan cepat kedua pengawal itu membawa Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan tanpa sempat melawan. Chanyeol hanya menatap kepergian Baekhyun dari hadapannya ia memang tidak berusaha menghentikan dua orang yang membawa Baekhyun.

"Kumohon jangan bawa aku, tuan kumohon tolong aku" itulah yang Chanyeol dengar terakhir kali dari mulut Baekhyun sebelum kedua pengawal itu membawa pergi Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau menikmati malammu?" sosok Yejin menyambut Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tempat ia berada semalam.

"Dia milikku" ucap Chanyeol "Aku akan mengurus pembayarannya, jangan biarkan dia di sentuh oleh siapapun, kau tahu kan akibatnya jika kau tak menjaganya dengan baik _noona_?" lanjutnya dengan berbisik di telinga Yejin.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjaganya untukmu, aku harap kau menepati janjimu untuk mengirim uangnya hari ini dengan pengecualian, jika kau belum mengirim uangnya ia tetap milikku." balas Yejin, sambil berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum remeh, Yejin benar-benar wanita licik dan haus akan uang namun jangan remehkan dan bermain-main dengan seorang Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang kini telah berganti menjadi sore, matahari telah bersiap untuk kembali ke peraduannya, Tao dengan setia menemani Kris di ruangannya. Waktunya ia hanya habiskan untuk memandang wajah pria tampan di depannya ini, banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada pria ini. Menurut Joonmyeon, seharusnya reaksi obat penenang yang diberikan olehnya telah habis reaksinya, tapi sepertinya sekarang Kris benar–benar tertidur tanpa pengaruh obat.

"Baekhyun" Kris bergumam pelan, sepertinya ia mengigau "Baekhyun" Kris kembali memangil nama yang sama dalam tidurnya, Tao dapat mendengar itu " _A_ _ndwae_ " " _kajimaa_ " itulah yang sering terlontar dari mulut kris dalam tidurnya, namun matanya tetap tertutup dan enggan terbuka.

"Mengapa kau terus menyebut nama Baekhyun dalam tidurmu? Apakah dia pacarmu? Apa sesuatu terjadi di antara kalian?" tanya Tao pelan dihadapan Kris yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya

"Hey aku melihat fotomu dengan seorang gadis di dalam dompetmu? Apakah dia yang namanya Baekhyun? Kalian benar–benar cocok dan serasi" ucap Tao lagi, ia kembali mengajak Kris yang sedang tertidur berbicara, seolah–olah Kris dapat mendengar apa yang di ucapkan olehnya barusan.

Tok…tok…tok…

Suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar membuyarkan lamunan Tao tentang pikiran–pikiran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara pria yang ditolongnya ini dengan seseorang bernama Baekhyun.

"Tao, Yixing sudah menjemputu." Joonmyeon muncul dari balik pintu.

" _Nde oppa_ " ucap Tao sambil membereskan barang–barangnya " _Oppa_ , apakah dia akan baik – baik saja jika tidak ada yang menjaganya? Bagaimana jika dia kembali berusaha kabur?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum "tenanglah tidak usah khawatir Tao-ah, para perawat disini akan menjaganya dengan baik" ucap Joonmyeon menenangkan adik iparnya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini Chanyeol kembali lagi ke club malam milik Yejin untuk menjemput Baekhyun. Dalam hati Chanyeol mengumpat karena hari ini banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan, sehingga harus pulang larut untuk menjemput Baekhyun dari tempat Yejin. Sebenarnya tadi siang Chanyeol telah mengutus anak buahnya untuk mengurus pembayaran Baekhyun sekaligus membawa Baekhyun kepadanya. Namun perempuan licik itu mempunyai sejuta cara untuk tak membiarkan para anak buah Chanyeol turut serta membawa Baekhyun. Yejin meminta Chanyeol sendiri yang datang ke tempatnya, gertakan Chanyeol tadi pagi kepadanya sama sekali tak ia hiraukan. Yejin justru balik menggertak Chanyeol dengan berkata bahwa apabila Chanyeol yang tak datang sendiri maka Baekhyun tetap miliknya. Melanggar perjanjian yang telah Yejin buat sendiri dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Chanyeol memasuki club malam Yejin dengan langkah tak sabaran, otaknya dipenuhi tentang gadis bernama Baekhyun, yang bahkan baru sehari dikenalnya. Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol saat ini. Chanyeol telah berjanji jika ia akan menyelamatkan gadis itu dari perempuan licik bernama Yejin.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Chanyeol _to the point_ pada Yejin yang tengah berkumpul dengan beberapa orang temannya.

"Waah, aku tidak tau jika seorang Park Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya" Yejin tak menggubris pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Cepat katakan dimana dia _noona_?" ucap Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar, nada suaranya meninggi yang menunjukan ia tengah kesal terhadap perempuan yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Lagi-lagi Yejin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya dengan tertawa, membuat kesabaran laki-laki itu habis dibuatnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya huh?" Chanyeol mencengkram leher Yejin dengan cukup kuat, membuat wanita itu kesusahan untuk bernafas. Tak Chanyeol pedulikan pekikan kaget dari teman-teman Yejin yang sedang berkumpul disana.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa membunuhnya."

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin muncul entah darimana. _Well_ sebenarnya, Jongin sudah berada di klub ini sejak sebelum Chanyeol datang, Laki-laki tan itu awalnya akan pergi ke toilet saat keributan itu terjadi. Awalnya Jongin tak peduli, tapi setelah ia amati lebih cermat ternyata orang yang terlibat keributan adalah sosok yang familiar untuknya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Chanyeol yang merupakan sahabatnya. Tak ingin sahabatnya terlibat masalah, Jongin memilih untuk melerai. Jongin mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol pada rahang Yejin agar terlepas. Dan berhasil, Chanyeol melepas cengkraman tangannya pada Yejin sedangkan perempuan itu terbatuk dan berusaha mencari udara sebanyak-banyaknya saat cengkraman Chanyeol terlepas dari lehernya.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu _noona_ " ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan

" _Hyung_ kau baik-baik saja? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Jongin karena kini dengan membabi buta Chanyeol mendobrak pintu kamar yang ada di klub milik Yejin satu persatu sambil memangil nama Baekhyun. Ia tidak peduli jika para tamu itu marah–marah dan mencaci maki padanya karena urusan mereka terganggu akibat ulahnya. Dibelakangnya Jongin mengikuti Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan aksi brutal sahabatnya itu.

"Baekhyun" Chanyeol setengah berteriak ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas tak sadarkan diri di sebuah ranjang di ruangan paling pojok di klub milik Yejin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" dengan kemarahan di ubun-ubun Chanyeol bertanya pada pria itu.

"Aku hanya bersenang–senang dengannya. Lihatlah dia bahkan tertidur damai seperti boneka" ucap pria itu tanpa rasa bersalah. Dapat Chanyeol cium aroma alkohol dari mulutnya, pria ini mabuk. Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah pria itu hingga ia terjerembap. Keadaanya yang dalam mabuk berat membuat pria itu tak bisa berdiri dengan bertumpu pada dua kakinya sendiri. Tak puas dengan satu pukulan, Chanyeol melayangkan satu pukulan lagi yang berhasil membuat pria itu pingsan. Jongin hanya memandang Chanyeol dari ambang pintu tak berniat untuk mencampuri urusan sahabatnya kali ini.

Chanyeol dengan segera menghampiri dan memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun, dapat Chanyeol rasakan keringat dingin membasahi tubuh Baekhyun, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya. Satu hal yang pasti ia harus segera membawa keluar Baekhyun dari sini untuk mendapatkan perawatan.

"Jongin, bantu aku membawanya ke rumah sakit."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : FF ini pernah dipublish sebelumnya, kemudian saya hapus lagi supaya lebih baik. Tidak ada maksud lain, seperti berharap review banyak. Saya cuma ingin kalian nyaman baca ff saya ini. Mungkin untuk chap selanjutnya ratingnya akan berubah jadi M. hehehe…**

 **Gimana sama chapter ini** **?**

 **Masih adakah yang berminat dengan FF ini** **?**

 **See you in next chapter**

 **Review juseyo~**

 **Saranghae ^^ Ppyong~**


End file.
